The True Witch of Silent Hill
by Katana Kunai
Summary: Rated just to be careful. The Order was bent on destroying all the witches in Silent Hill. What they didn't know was, they missed their chance to destroy a real witch. The true witch of Silent Hill Movieverse DON'T OWN! DON'T SUE!


Katana: I really just put this out for the hell of it. I had been working on it in my spare time so I chose to put it on after about 3 months. Enjoy!

* * *

Silent Hill- Most people used to call it a "nice place." Now, I can only call this place one thing: "Hell on Earth." What, you don't believe me? You don't think a "nice place" can become "Hell on Earth?" Well, then, aren't your thoughts going to change? My name is Nara. This is the tale of my life in Silent Hill.

Thirty years ago, I lived a normal life in Silent Hill. I worked at an instrument repair shop and I was good at it. You know that saying, "If you love your job, you'll never work a day in your life?" That was my life. It was so much fun for me. I was just a regular Wiccan woman. I praised the God, Goddess, and the Spirit every morning, when I was on my break, and before I went to bed.

One day, I was simply running the library for a friend on her break, when I saw a few people running away out of the town. The number increased, so I wanted to find out what everyone was running from. I stepped outside and I see the only hotel we have going up in smoke. Great! There go the overdue fees from the tourists! Where was I? Right, so the hotel is on fire, people are running from it, and I see an ambulance outside the building. Great place to put FLAMMABLE chemicals, like anesthesia. Oh well, they're idiots. Then, I saw the most appalling sight: the EMTs were carrying out a young girl that didn't even look human anymore. She had third-degree burns all over what was left of her skin, if there was any left.

Anyway, now that I felt like giving my lunch an encore appearance, I figured that now was the time to get the hell out of Hell. I was the last to leave this place. Unfortunately, I was far too late to get out. I ran to the edge of town and saw that the road had been torn away, as if the town itself had been cut and pulled away from the rest of the world. I ran to the other side of town- which was a feat for me considering I was pretty heavy-set with a weight of 200 lbs at 24- only to find the same thing on the other side.

I felt like I was the only one left. Suddenly, I remembered the little girl that was sent to the hospital. I figured that there must be at least a nurse or doctor left. I ran to the hospital and found no one. I heard nothing. I used the elevator for every floor, hoping to see or hear someone or something. I neither heard nor saw nothing until, disheartened, I went down to the first floor.

I found that what I saw was neither what I expected nor wanted. I actually saw a floor covered in rust and blood. I could only liken it to a vein or artery. I heard women scream and then, silence.

I tried to find where I heard the sound, only to wish I hadn't. I saw a group of nurses that looked a little dirty, until I saw their faces. They didn't have any. It was as if their faces were simply pulled around their head, pulled away, and had bandages put around their eyes. Once I saw that they had no faces, I saw the other flaws they had. It looked as if their skin was completely see-through, with their veins and arteries showing through. The classic outfit for every nurse of this time was dirty and dingy like it had collected dust or something. Other than that, they would have looked really attractive, with their long limbs and the outfit complementing their amazing figure. I know, it sounds really wrong.

I shined my reading light on them- I always keep a reading light with me, just in case- and saw that they were moving. They moved slowly, like a car that hadn't been moved from one spot for 50 years. My mind was saying, "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Unfortunately, I my body didn't listen to my mind after I left the shop. Go figure. Out of curiosity, I tried turning the light off. They stopped moving, but in such positions that it would be a real hard time to maneuver through them to find out what they were protecting. Then, I thought of something. They weren't attacking me because I was intruding. They came at me because of my reading light. There was still a way to not be alone with just these monsters! I took my reading light out of my pocket once again, turned it on, and slid it into the crowd of nurses. It skidded on the floor until it came to a halt about 10 feet in front of them, causing them to move again, with the almost seductive yet nauseating movement of their long limbs, the disgusting and grotesque popping and cracking of their bones, and the clicking of their high heels on the floor that looked like solidified blood but sounded like linoleum.. Thank the Spirit it was a 50 foot long hall.

After they had "killed" the poor, defenseless, reading light, they stopped moving. Just to see if they were really not moving, I threw a little pebble at one of the nurses. It jerked and slashed the throat of another nurse. One minute, they are just slashing away at each other, one of them beating another with a metal pipe. The next minute, I am looking at a mass of bodies that I have only seen in- no wait a minute; I haven't even seen them in movies.

I wanted to turn back out of the hospital and cut the wires to the elevators, so no one would ever be able to go back, but damn me, I just stared walking towards the pile of mutilated and now decomposing corpses. The smell of them was enough to almost really spew, but I kept going. I walked through the door the nurses were guarding and saw a rusted and bloody version of a hospital room; duh. I saw a little containment area covering a bed. Curious as to what was in there and praying to my god, goddess, and the Spirit for protection, I walked over to the containment area.

When I looked inside, I saw for the first time what I expected to see. There was the poor little girl who was burned.

I felt so bad for the little girl, I couldn't speak. After a little while, I finally said, "Hi, honey. I'm Nara. What's your name?" I mentally smacked myself. She probably couldn't talk, since her vocal cords were so screwed after being nearly killed by burning.

"Alessa," I heard a faint, ragged voice say. I looked out of my thoughts and into the container. The girl repeated, "Alessa."

"It's nice to meet you. Forgive me for asking, but what happened?"

Alessa told me that she was hated by the local cult. She was constantly being bullied by everyone and called a witch for the simple crime of having no father. After 8 years of hating Alessa, the cult leader, Christabella, confronted her mother about the "problem," a.k.a., Alessa.

That night, her mother, Dahlia, took Alessa to the Grand Hotel. Dahlia was going to accompany her, but Christabella told her, "We fight the sin, not the sinner." When they got in there, Alessa was immediately chained to a metal platform over burning coals. The congregation only saw a sin. They did not see an eight year old girl, screaming for help, for her mother. The last words she heard before her innocent world fell in to the fires of hell- pardon the pun- were the words of Christabella saying, "Praise God for our Clarity! Praise the innocent for their sacrifice!" Christabella lit the coals under Alessa. After what seemed like hours to the poor child, one of the chains holding her up snapped. She swung to one side, then it swung back, hitting the coals and lighting the hotel on fire. That was the reason it was on fire when I saw it. After I heard the entire tale, I simply ended by saying, "Well, at least we won't be alone. I'll be happy to come by and visit."

I finally saw a smile come to the little girl's face and wondered what her smile looked like before this, back when she was a little 8 year old girl.

Immediately, I thought of something. "Where did the monsters come from? You know, those creepy nurses out there?"

Alessa looked at me and said, "They are symbols of my past and pain. The evil people who did this will know what I felt: the pain, the confusion, the anger, and betrayal…"

I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. I wanted to help her in some way because in a way, I was her. I had to go to the same school she went to. I was also called the "devil's spawn" because my mother practiced Wicca. They found out because my father was a member of The Order. Back then, I didn't know anything about religion. I didn't know about this cult. All I knew was that I idolized my mother and she was a Wiccan, so I was a Wiccan.

My mother was my god. Mommy's word was what would be. If Mommy said to praise the God and Goddess, I would. If Mommy told me everything would be all right, I believed her. Those were the last words she said to me before she was shackled to a metal platform. All the while she was burned, she didn't scream. She merely sang the lullaby she used to sing for me:

_As these flowers grow, so will the universe_

_To spread its blanket of justice upon you._

_As spirit cleanses my spirit,_

_So will my life be cleansed of your evil._

_As I have caged these seeds_

_So you shall be caged by your own actions._

_Justice from the east, justice from the south,_

_Justice from the west justice from the north,_

_As above, so below, you have sealed your own_

_Fate. The gods sit in judgment of you now._

_Thou who art in the heavens, smile upon my request_

_Bring light into this mystery so that harmony may come to pass._

_So Mote It Be._

I didn't understand what my mother meant by that song until I looked at her books after her funeral. I only knew that the words were pretty, since they were sung in a language I couldn't understand. Not even an hour later, my mother was killed just as Alessa described, burned alive with no one to help her. I was forced to watch, with everyone thinking that this would be an example of what would happen if I took the same path as my mother. That only showed me the evils of this fake and godless religion. It showed me its cruelty and its apathy for the fact that they left a young 5 year old girl without a mother. They left a girl to face the world without her God. However, instead of leaving only the god of the cult, the Order left nothing but my mother's Gods and Goddesses.

I'm getting off topic. Anyway, either Alessa could read minds or I was thinking out loud because she simply said. "Help me find justice. Let them know that their crimes will not go unpunished. You know the spell of Justice to Others. Cast it now."

Eager to help, I performed the spell of Justice to Others. I guess Alessa helped because I felt more power as I did this. However, she told me not to say the affirmation until I found a cult member.

I did as she said and found a real giant: about 7-foot tall, muscular, and pretty stupid in his faith. Too bad he was a part of the cult. He would have been a really cool guy. Anyway, I told him that I knew how to see justice be done. He asked me how and I spoke the affirmation: "So Mote It Be."

With those words came a great scream from his lips. They were the last screams from his normal self. After the blinding light died down, I saw a guy with the same height and build, but with a giant pyramid on his head. He was wearing what looked like an apron, except it started at his waist and went down. Not only that, but it was incomplete and looks like it was made out of skin. He looked pretty bare without a knife, so I looked into the local blacksmith. Good thing my sister took metal fabrication in high school. I made him what was supposed to look like a knife, but it was way too big. I never said I was good at it! Anyway, I was about to melt it down and make a better one, but he picked it up with one hand, swung it around and put it over his shoulder.

"I guess you like it?" I asked dumbly.

The pyramid nodded. I guess he knew his mission, because he just left. I hope he plans on finishing that apron. I actually knew him from my sewing class, so he knows how to sew. I've gone off topic again.

After some walking around, I thought about what Alessa would have endured in the hospital if the town hadn't burned down. Then, I started to remember my time in the hospital. I had been accused of blowing up someone's car with the guy still inside. I told my lawyer just to not plead insanity. She had pleaded insanity. She won the case. Note: I said she. So they put me in what they called "Therapy." Well, it was actually the psych ward after my therapist named me clinically insane. I was put in a straitjacket and placed in a little gray, lonely room. I felt so alone there. All I wanted was to break out. After a few days, I was really insane. I didn't know who was a friend and who was going to hurt me. This nurse, who was obviously more idiotic than anyone in the world since she didn't even say anything, had walked in to give me my medicine. She didn't even say who she was or what she was doing. She just opened my mouth and shoved the medicine down my throat. Not knowing who she was and what she was doing there, I bit her. She screamed, but that made me bite down harder. She tried to pull me off of her, but that only succeeded in giving my teeth a better grip on her finger until my bicuspids yanked the poor woman's finger from its base at her hand. They really named me insane then. They put a muzzle over my mouth. I was being punished for something I didn't do. First, I get framed for murder, which the lawyer plead insanity to- she won, I lost. Then, a nurse who doesn't even name herself walks up to me and doesn't expect me to feel threatened comes in and gets her finger bitten off. I get blamed for it. It wasn't fair. I hated that place. I suffered. I hurt. I felt the pain of not even being able to protect myself. It made me want to kill the people who put me there.

As I imagined it, my anger and fear of that place took form. I saw what I had done. My blinded fury and fear took the form of what looked like a man, only it had no arms, almost as if its arms were inside his skin. It also had no face. It was as if it were a prisoner in its own skin: just what I felt like in the psych ward. There was also a great hole in its chest covered with something. It turned around and something black sprayed out of that hole. I watched as the black stuff ate away at the wall in front of the figure. The liquid was a powerful acid. I tried to think up a name for my new creation. I called it the Armless Man, for obvious reasons. I'd think up another one later.

I walk down the street to see if there were any other survivors, but I only saw the corpses of other people. It was so sad. There were mostly bodies of children. Their faces were gray from both death and the ash that had been falling. I guess the coal mines caught fire. They would be burning for a while. Anyway, I wished there was someway they could get their lives back. They didn't deserve what happened. It was the fault of the cult. It wasn't Alessa's fault that she was almost like these children. Again, my anger and pain at the guiltless cruelty of the cult grew to the point where it took form. Well, more like it took forms. There, in front of me, was a mass of children with contorted faces and grey skin. I called them Grey Children, again for obvious reasons.

Later on, I go back to Alessa and tell her the news and a detailed description of the creature I created. She simply said, "You didn't just help create a creature. You helped me create a world of creatures that will reap my revenge on those fools."

As I left for the bar, or what was left of it, I wondered what happened to my life. One minute, I was simply in my store, fixing the instruments that I needed to repair for the next day. The next, I am helping a damn near dead little girl reek revenge on an entire group of cultist freaks.

I reached the bar to find that no one was there. All that was there were an old jukebox and my own saving grace: alcohol of all kinds. So, I sat down and drank with the only important men in my life, named José Cuervo, Jim Beam, and my best friend that smacks me in the face every morning, Jack Daniels.

So, as I said, Silent Hill: most people called it "nice." Now, not only do I call it "Hell on Earth," I call it "home."

* * *

Katana: What do you think? Please review.


End file.
